The Poison in the Air
by thorn garmadon
Summary: this is the sequal to the 3 darkest secrets of lloyd garmadon! I wrote it to be a lil like The Lorax! It is filled with randomness and lots of violence! Also has a tad of romance! What happens when the last tree in the Underword falls and the ninja have to find the last seed? Awesome adventure! Friends and long lost family will be found! ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1 the last tree

Me: Hello, I'm back! This takes place directly after my first book, '_The 3 darkest secrets of Lloyd Garmadon'_. If you hadn't read that then you will be lost! For my lovely readers who have read that, Thorn is dead, but his ghost is now a host, so he will only be seen in the author's notes!

Thorn: Hello people! I am dead and I know it! Nice rhyme by the way.

Me: Too bad the other characters can't see or hear you Thorn…

Thorn: This sucks! Well, this story is called, '_The poison in the air'_. We have most of our characters we used in the past book.

Me: Shall we my protector and best friend?

Thorn: After you, great and powerful godling.

Me: To begin the story!

Jay: Bubba, who were you talking to?

Me: Um, a fraction of my imagination?

Jay: Well you are just in the form of a kid, but you should be more mature.

Me: O.O you didn't, MOM Jay's being mean to me!

Rose (not my real mom's name, just my mom in the stories): JAY! I'm gonna tell Nya about this!

Thorn: Okay… On with the story!

Me: Yes!

* * *

**Chapter 1: When the last tree falls…**

(Garmadon's P.O.V)

I saw the last remaining tree in the Underworld start to tilt. I heard the snap of the trunk ring throughout the silence of the Underworld. Every last creature was silent and watching as the tree began to break. I clutched Lloyd close to me. I could clearly see the tree although it was halfway across the island. It fell to the ground and left a humongous crash echoing through the still air. The trees lay on the ground and the burnt branches stopped swaying.

This was the worst thing that could happen.

Suckerroo opened his mouth to screech but no sound came out. I tried to speak as well, but when I opened my mouth I shut it immediately. The air tasted toxic and it grew stronger. I picked up Lloyd and put his hat over his mouth. Suckerroo started coughing and then he spoke weakly, "When the last tree falls, the poison will call. Without new air, it will be a scare. With the fatal breath, it might end in death." You had to cough to speak or make a noise. I felt the poison enter me as well and it made me feel sick.

I knew that coughing helped to increase the poison, but I had to do something. I coughed as well, "Find the weakest and get them the gas masks. We need to save them first." Suckerroo nodded and we went back inside. He found one and held it out to me. I pushed it away, "I can last a bit longer, get it to the weak first." He reluctantly sped off to find more.

I heard coughing from outside, the poison had infected everyone already and there was no escape from its deadly grasp. I saw some of the skeleton warriors and they were coughing as well. Kruncha looked up at me, "King Gar, the warriors are sick. Our bones absorb the poison and we feel ill ridden." He coughed again and struggled to stop. How a skeleton could cough, it was beyond me.

Lloyd kept his hat over his mouth so he wasn't affected by the poison in the air. I saw Suckerroo return and his eyes were pointed to the ground, I cleared my throat to speak, "What's wrong Suckerroo?" He looked up and coughed, "There is not enough gas masks. I could only find five of them, the Underworld is suffering." "Is there any seeds left? We need only one tree to save the Underworld." Suckerroo shook his head, "There is none left, it is impossible to leave the island now, the last seed is on the fourth island. It is guarded by the guardians of the temple's groove. Each island holds a clue and key to enter the tree temple." I groaned and shook my head. Lloyd dropped his hat and took a breath.

I took out my iPad and scrolled through the list of monsters. Everything was infected and the population was decreasing slowly. I saw one of my contacts and I nearly choked, I had a text message from my brother.

_Garmadon_

_R U alright? There is a high level of toxins. Watt is that about?_

_Wu_

I face palmed as I read the text. I sent a text back.

_Wu_

_NO! I feel awful. Your stupid war killed the last tree. It just fell… I need your help._

_Gar_

I awaited his response. Lloyd started coughing and I knew the poison had gotten to him. I patted his back and he fell asleep. My iPad vibrated and I took it out again.

_Garmadon_

_OMG I am so sorry, we'll be there soon._

_Wu_

I sighed; didn't they have a scroll about this or something? I went outside to wait for them. I saw the bounty coming towards us and I pulled up my hood. The poison increased and I started coughing uncontrollably. It took a few minutes and then the bounty landed. I was still coughing and the five ninja jumped down. They all had a doctor's mask on. I couldn't stop coughing and they all stared at me. Kai looked at me as I held some of it in, "Are you done yet?" I shook my head. Cole was holding Rose's hand, "So… why did you call us here if you hate us?" Lloyd woke up again and spoke in a small voice, "The last tree fell and there are no more seeds on the island. You need to find the last one… it is on keep's isle." He fell asleep again. I couldn't stop the coughs that racked through my body.

I tried to speak between coughs, "The first clue… and key… is on… this… island… You have… to hurry… or else… we'll… die." They nodded and I put Lloyd down. I felt really tired and horrible now. Cole picked up Lloyd and we walked back to the palace. It was getting harder to breathe and my coughs were getting weak.

Suckerroo took Lloyd from Cole and brought him to his room. Soul Breaker stopped us, his golden fingers glinting in the faint light. He grabbed my shoulders, "You must rest, little one! The poison is trying to kill you." I pushed him away, "I'll be… fine." He grabbed me again, "Are you trying to kill yourself!? What good would that do? Think about how your son would feel if you died!" I stared at him. I felt dizzy and I collapsed. Soul Breaker knelt beside me. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

(Kai's P.O.V)

The mask was getting annoying and I itched to take it off. I watched as Garmadon collapsed. Soul Breaker picked him up. "Little youngling never listens, he always forgets to take care of himself… now he will suffer. You must find the seed! You must hurry; Misako has the scroll you need." We bowed to him and went back to the bounty. Sensei was waiting on deck along with Tori. Soul Breaker climbed aboard and he was still carrying Garmadon. Lloyd followed and stood next to Soul Breaker. Sensei took his brother from Soul Breaker and nodded. Soul Breaker jumped off of the ship and Lloyd stared at Tori with sorrow. Nya and No-na drove the ship away from the Underworld. When Nya shouted that the air was clear, we all took off the mask. Sensei brought his brother inside.

Lloyd looked at us and none of us could guess what he was feeling. His eyes were soulless behind his green glasses and his colorless mouth was set in a small frown. The seven-year-old looked like a ghost and I took his wrist. He looked into my eyes and I dragged him to the bridge. Nya was standing and watching No-na die of laughter. Jay glared at No-na and he laughed harder. Sensei came into the room followed by Misako and Tori. He shot a confused look at his son. Misako was holding a scroll that looked like it was about to fall apart.

She spread the scroll out on a table. It was written in a bunch of strange symbols that looked like weapons and monsters. There was a strange picture of a seed. It was a spiral that had red stripes on it. It had green dots in between the red stripes. Jay snorted, "That's what we have to find? That looks creepy! Where is it?" Misako shook her head, "I have no idea, it is written in the language of the shadow. I was hoping that No-na could read it." No-na came over to the scroll and shook his head, "Ever since I've joined you guys, I haven't been able to understand the language… maybe Lloyd could read it." We all looked at Lloyd. Lloyd just stared at the floor. I brought him over to the scroll and put him onto the table. He refused to look at the scroll and looked up at the ceiling. Misako pointed at the scroll, "Lloyd, please just read the scroll for us." Lloyd stared at his mother and shook his head. Misako sighed, "Can you read it?" Lloyd nodded, "Will you read it?" Lloyd shook his head. "Why won't you read it?" Lloyd just stared at her. Zane took a chance at it, "Can you speak?" Lloyd nodded and Zane seemed to relax, "Do you want to speak?" Lloyd shook his head and tears fell from his eyes. Tori looked at us like we were idiots, "He's gone mute because he's upset that his brother was killed." Tori looked away quickly. Lloyd stopped crying and his face was expressionless again.

Jay spoke, "Maybe Lotus could read it?" I shook my head and Jay thought for a moment, "Maybe Garmadon can read it for us?" This time Sensei Wu shook his head, "Garmadon is too ill to try. I'll go check on him, just in case he wakes up."

(After dinner)

(Garmadon's P.O.V)

I woke up and saw that I was in the bounty. My brother was watching me with worry, "Well, look who finally decided to wake up. You look really sick." I nodded and sat up, "How's Lloyd?" He sighed, "You always worry about your son first… he's fine. He won't talk though, no matter what we say he won't talk. How do you feel?" I felt dizzy again, "I feel… horrible… like I'm about… to throw up… on you… and my head hurts like crazy… that good enough… of an answer." He nodded and felt my forehead, "You have a really high fever. I'll get you some…" I cut him off, "You will NEVER give me TEA, EVER!" I started coughing a bit. He just shrugged and took out his cup of tea. "That is so gross Wu. I thought you were trying to make me feel better, not worse." My head shot with pain and squeezed my eyes shut. Wu touched my head again, "I swear, you feel like a fire. You think you could read a scroll for me?" "Reading eats away the soul! I don't know, maybe. What language is it in?" He looked at me weird, "It's in the shadow language." I shook my head, "I'm way too sick to read it then. I just feel so horrible!" I sat up and yawned, "It is pretty boring in here… I can try to read it. I'll just feel more ill after, but who cares." Wu pulled me up and I grabbed onto him before I could fall. "Are you sure? If you can't then we'll just figure it out on our own." I shook my head and almost fell again, "I just got dizzy for a sec, that's all."

My brother helped me walk up to the bridge. All of the others were there. I sat next to Misako and looked at the scroll. I felt dizzy again and put a hand on my head. Misako looked at my brother, "Did you force him to come up here? He looks really sick, that poison is dangerous." I tried to read the scroll but instead, all of the symbols started moving. Lloyd looked at the scroll too and watched the symbols. No one else but Lloyd and I seemed to notice, so it must have been made with dark magic. "Well, what does it say?" I ignored Misako and continued to look at the scroll. Pictures formed and the original words flashed under them. My vision blurred and I felt dizzy again. My head shot with pain again. "I can't read it… it's written in dark magic… but it repels it as well… it seems strange though… the symbols changed as I read them… the scroll was made with multiple layers that can only be viewed with magic… it… it…" I strained to remain conscious.

I felt the poison spread throughout my body and I started trembling. No-na pulled Lloyd away from me. "Garmadon, you need to rest again." My brother pulled me up and I collapsed. Kai helped me up as well and they brought me back to my room. Kai was being strangely nice and I didn't know why. I shrugged the thought away. I fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow and I had a crazy vision.

(Lotus's P.O.V)

Lilly, No-na, Tori, Nya, Kai and I were looking at the stars as we flew back to Ninjago. Lilly broke the silence, "How about we all play a game?" We all nodded. Lilly looked excited, "Okay, we have to say one word about each person on the ship, then we do family members… even if we already did them or if they are no longer living, but just siblings and parents." I looked up at the stars, "Thank the gods I only have to come up with one thing for my uncle!" Everyone but No-na and Tori laughed. No-na threw his arms up, "But we have to come up with two things!" Tori nodded to agree with her older brother. Kai raised his hand, "Do we have to give reasons?" Lilly nodded and he groaned.

We sat in a circle and Lilly went first, "Jay is hilarious, he's always cracking a joke and playing pranks! Cole is strong, obviously physically, but he always remains calm. Zane is serious; he never jokes and always stays focus. Kai, you're reckless, you always throw yourself into danger without a second thought. Rose is moody, she sticks to herself and hasn't been happy since Bubba came aboard. Nya, you're really smart, you drive this thing! No-na, you're kind of goofy, making electronics play weird music and showing pictures and you play around while training. Tori, you seem secretive, you never talk about your past. Sensei seems really nice, always putting our safety first and making sure that we're ready. Misako is calm, she never panics, even when Garmadon was about to pass out while reading the scroll." Kai laughed, "That's because she hates him." Nya smacked her brother and I sighed, "It's okay Nya, I know my mom hates my dad, but he still likes her." Lilly continued, "Bubba is disturbing, he knows everything about everyone, and he can see the future. Lloyd is sorrowful, he went mute and his life was ruined when Thorn died, Thorn was his life, they were lost without each other. Garmadon is cool, he let Lotus and I do just about anything we wanted and he was funny. He switched my poster that day and it was awesome. Lotus, you are the best friend ever! I can barely put it into words!"

Kai went next, "How about no more reasons?" We all nodded, "Good! Nya is awesome, Jay is annoying, Cole is head-strong, Zane is smart, Rose is independent, Bubba is helpful to me, Lilly is silly, Sensei is wise, Misako is patient, Lloyd is hopeless, and No-na is stupid, Tori is shy, Lotus is sweet, and Garmadon is cruel." No-na looked offended, "I am not stupid!" Tori nodded and shoved her brother.

Nya went next, "Kai is a hot-head, Zane is robotic, Jay is loving, Cole is like a big teddy bear, Rose is afraid, Bubba is annoying, Sensei is intelligent, Tori is kind, No-na is an idiot, Misako is mysterious, Lilly is sugar-sweet, Lotus is amazing, Lloyd is lifeless, and Garmadon is heartless." No-na was shocked, "Why am I being insulted!?" We all laughed at him.

Tori went next but No-na cut her off, "If you insult me I will throw you off this ship!" She nodded, "Kai is brave, Cole is fearless, Zane is humorless, Jay is a nut, Rose is depressed, Bubba is powerful, Nya is creative, Aunt Misako is smart, Dad is tea-obsessed, Lloyd is ghost-like, Lilly is co-co, Lotus is daring, Uncle Gar is mean and No-na is a dummy!" Tori jumped up and ran away. No-na yelled at her, "When you come back I will throw you off of this ship!"

I went next, "Kai is sweet, Cole is a horrible cook, Zane is intelligent, Jay is loco, Rose is hurt, Bubba is a freaking annoyance, Uncle Wu is old-fashioned, my mom is caring, Lloyd is soulless, Lilly is awesome, Nya is also awesome, No-na is shocking, Tori is ashamed, and my dad is too quick to judge."

No-na perked up, "Yay, it's my turn! Kai is insulting, Cole is lame, Zane is a great experiment, Jay is fascinating, Nya is mean, Tori is a pest, Lotus is okay, Lilly is average, Dad is clueless, Lloyd has given up, Rose is reserved, Bubba is immature, and Uncle Gar is crazy." Lilly clapped her hands together, "Now we have to describe our parents and siblings!"

Lilly looked sad, "My mom was kind and she always made me happy. My dad was enjoyable, he was always smiling and laughing and great fun to be around." Kai looked sad to, "My dad was skilled, he was a great blacksmith, my mother loved, she always was so nice to Nya and me. Nya is the greatest sister ever, even if she is dating the most annoying guy ever." Nya nodded, "Same here but Kai is so impatient! He gets himself into trouble and never thinks." Tori came back and No-na glared at her. She spoke next, "Dad is really smart, but he doesn't really know how to be a parent. No-na is a crazy person, but he is really smart too. My mother was really nice and she cared about me a lot." No-na started laughing, "Mother was a heartless woman! She hated me and told me to leave and never come back. We never stopped fighting. Dad tried to banish me when I was 9. Tori, you were the only thing mom liked, but her." No-na fell back. I took my turn, "My mom is nice to me and was the only parent I ever had. My dad tried to be a good parent, but he didn't have the talent for it. He was always uncomfortable around me and tried to avoid talking to me. Lloyd is so cute and nice, but he just gave up. Lloyd doesn't deserve to suffer like that. The only person that deserved that was Thorn. Thorn… I have never seen anyone else that horrible. He murdered so many people and he would joke about it. Lloyd says that he took punishment but Thorn never learned his lesson. Thorn always tried to stab me and bite me or anything else possible to hurt me. We would argue and yell at each other. Dad said it wasn't his fault but I have never believed that. I have no idea what Lloyd or Dad saw in him."

I heard footsteps and saw Lloyd coming towards us. He was holding something in his hand but I didn't care. He sat next to me and I hugged him, "Hey Lloyd, how are you feeling?" Lloyd leaned against me and closed his eyes. Tori crawled over and felt his head, "He has a slight fever, not as bad as Uncle Gar's fever though." I felt my brother's head too, Tori was right. Nya nodded, "You should take him inside Tori, and it's getting late." Lloyd woke up. Tori reached for Lloyd and he hit her with whatever was in his hand. Tori shrieked and blood gushed from it. Lloyd had a small knife in his hand.

I tried to pry it from him but he jumped back. He growled at Tori and sliced her arm. Uncle Wu walked out and saw Lloyd trying to kill his daughter, "Lloyd that is enough! Put the knife down." Lloyd growled and he transformed. He turned into a sleek white panther. He lunged at Uncle, who jumped out of the way. Uncle used Spinjitzu and Lloyd was thrown against the railing. He turned back into a seven-year-old again and stayed there. Lloyd dropped the knife and stared at it. My mother walked out and went over to Lloyd.

She grabbed his hand and led him inside. Uncle looked at No-na, "You could have done something." No-na held up his hands, "I don't wanna get on Lloyd's bad side. Is Tori even a ninja?" Uncle sighed, "You are both ninja, No-na, you are the yellow ninja of energy and Tori is the purple ninja of nature." No-na laughed, "So she should have been able to stop Lloyd?" Tori glared at her brother, "Go jump off the edge or something!" No-na walked over to the railing and jumped. I heard a splash and a shout, "That was refreshing!" No-na climbed back on board and shook himself like a dog. He shivered, "T-that w-w-was c-c-cold. It felt like ice." Tori sighed, "Now you're gonna get hypothermia or something." No-na just stood there and shivered. "How are you 22 again and I'm still 30?" No-na shrugged and went inside with Uncle Wu.

I jumped up, "I'm going to sleep! Good night!"

(The next day, Kai's P.O.V)

I sat next to Lotus and my sister at breakfast. Lotus smiled at me and Jay raised an eyebrow, "Looks like there are two more couples on this ship; Cole and Rose, Nya and me, Kai and Lotus. Welcome to the club bro." Cole glared at Jay, "Jay, I told you not to tell!" Rose came in and sat next to Nya. A Luma wrapped in bandages flew weakly in after her and sat on her lap. I decided to annoy Cole, "So Rose, we were just talking about you… Cole seems to like you a lot." Rose ignored me and petted Bubba. No-na was still shivering and he sneezed, "I shouldn't have jumped into the water. I've never been so cold." Jay laughed, "Maybe you should sit next to Kai. Who's cooking?" We all shook our heads. Tori and Zane came out of the kitchen with breakfast.

(After breakfast)

We went to the deck to train. I started up the training course and Lotus looked at it. I told her, "It took me a long time to beat it." She giggled, "I'm so gonna ace it on my first try." She got on it and did it perfectly. She brushed some of her hair out of her face, "Told you so." "How did you do that?" She laughed, "It's called being related to the greatest fighters ever. My brother's the green ninja, my grandfather was the 1st spinjitzu master, my mom and dad both trained to be ninja as well." Obviously, she was gonna be that good. "Plus I was on the gymnastics team in boarding school." I should've seen that one coming, "Were you and you brothers all sent to boarding schools?" She nodded, "Lloyd was sent to Darkly's School for bad boys, I was sent to Ninjago city's school for girls, and Thorn was sent to Shadow's School for boys of the insane. Those are the places where my dad sent us to."

* * *

me: I hope you likey! REVIEW! I need about 8 OCs!

Thorn: I wanna be in the story!

me: too bad! i must've facepalmed about 10 times today when we were at KFC. I hate KFC! We waited for our order for 21 minutes! And we were the only people there! so... Garmadon is still a teen and poor No-na. Why is Kai being nice to Garmadon?

Thorn: Yeah! what's with Kai and my sister?

me: you must take my poll! It is important for the future!

Thorn: PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2 the 1st location

me: Cole becomes bad babysitter in this chappie! I do not own ninjago or Rose, she belongs to ninja panda 125!

thorn: Bubba is on an updating spree today!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The first location**

(Garmadon's P.O.V)

I woke up and saw the clock, great it was 3 o' clock in the afternoon. I saw the scroll and a note,

_Garmadon, went to the city, be back tomorrow. See if you can read the scroll. Do not get up! You need to rest._

_Wu_

I grabbed the scroll and a pen and piece of paper. I watched the scroll. The symbols changed shape and formed a picture of Ninjago. Words formed underneath the photo. I scribbled down what they said. It was a warning. Do in the order as this plays or else it will be the end of your days. Another warning appeared. Evil cannot read this so do not try, if you are poisoned, then you may die, looking upon this scroll will take its toll, put this away, so evil may live another day. **(Me: I luv rhyming)** I scribbled down the warning and felt dizzy again. The scroll was making the poison increase and I threw it. I looked at the scroll and felt like I was going to be sick.

The scroll reopened and the symbols started to move again. I watched them swirl around and create a spiral. The spiral spun and I looked away quickly. Moving fast was a bad idea and I nearly passed out. My brother had written to not get up, but I needed to get away from that scroll. I went up to the deck and looked at the city. They had landed in Ninjago city. I watched the cars go by. Someone climbed onto the ship. I turned and saw Dareth. Dareth looked at me, "Is Sensei Wu here?" I shook my head, "He won't be back till tomorrow, why do you need him?" Dareth nodded, "I needed his help with something. Think you could help me?" I shook my head. "Why not, aren't kids supposed to be strong and helpful? Just help me bring the stuff he ordered up here." I shook my head again, "I can't, I'm sick and I wasn't even supposed to even stand, much less walk up here." Dareth crossed his arms, "I've heard that excuse plenty of times." I rolled my eyes and felt dizzy again.

Cole climbed onto the ship, "Hey Dareth, Sensei told me to come and help you. Gar, what are you doing?" "I'm being bugged by this freak, that's what I'm doing." Cole shook his head, "I meant, what are you doing out of your room?" My head started hurting again and I almost fell. "I just wanted to get away from that scroll. Looking at it made me feel worse." The hydro dragon flew next to the ship. Cole petted one of his heads, "Hey buddy, wanna help Dareth?" The dragon flew down and came back with a box. Dareth left and Cole turned back to me, "I know I'm supposed to hate you and all, but Sensei wanted you to stay in your room and read the scroll. You're only making yourself worse by not helping us." He grabbed my arm and I jerked away, "Reading that scroll makes me feel worse. It even says evil cannot read this so do not try, if you are poisoned, then you may die, looking upon this scroll will take its toll, put this away so evil will live another day." He grabbed me again, "You're still going back to your room."

He pulled me along and I bashed into the doorway. "Gar, what was that?" "You're so fat that you took up the whole doorway!" He looked slightly offended but he continued. I sat onto my bed and looked at the scroll. Cole picked it up, "You see the pictures moving?" I nodded, "Yes they do, but they can only be seen with dark magic." Cole took out his phone and took a picture of the scroll. I looked at him, confused. He sent a text message to someone. "I'm sending the photo to my dad, he studies ancient languages. The others aren't gonna be back for a long time… so I thought I could pay him a visit." I made a go-on motion with my hand. He sighed, "I haven't seen him in a while and he might be able to decipher it. Basically, we're going to his house. So we're gonna go find a taxi."

I followed him down to the street. He called a taxi and we hopped in. The driver looked at me, "You taking this kid to the hospital? He looks awful." I frowned, "Thank you for reminding me." Cole shot a look at me and told the driver where we were going. It was a really long ride.

We got to Cole's father's street and got out. Kids were staring at me and I wasn't happy that Wu had taken my hood and cape. One of the little girls asked me, "Is your hair dyed?" I shook my head and walked closer to Cole. He laughed quietly, "My dad's house is over there." He pointed to a house that had soft music coming from it. He rang the doorbell and I choked on laughter. His father answered the door, "Cole, so good to see you! Did you bring your friends?" He looked at me and I looked away, "Is this one of your friends Cole?" Cole nodded, "This is Gar, and we saved him from a poison that was released in his home." I glared at him, "First, it was you and the other's fault that the poison was released and second, I was poisoned and it is slowly killing me unless you find the cure and save my home." I started coughing a bit and turned away from the two. Cole's father asked, "Do you think you should take him to the hospital?" Cole shook his head, "No, he's fine." I frowned, "That's an understatement."

We went inside and I held back laughter, "Oh my gods." Cole shot a look at me, "Just stay out of this and don't do anything." I gave him thumbs up. "Do you have your iPad?" I handed it to him. He pressed on my messages and opened a picture of the scroll. He handed it to his father, "Can you read it?" His father looked at the picture and studied it. It rung and the picture changed. He pressed an app and a video popped up. I grabbed it, "You do not want to see that." I exited the video and went back to the picture. I handed it back to him. He looked at it again and shook his head, "Sorry Cole, I can't figure it out." Cole groaned and I took my iPad back. I felt dizzy again and I put a hand on my head. "Cole, are you sure that your friend's okay?"

Cole felt my forehead, "You are burning up. Tori wasn't kidding when she said how bad your fever was." Cole's father looked at me, "You should take him to a hospital." Cole shook his head, "No dad, he'll be fine!" Cole helped me stand. I collapsed again and passed out.

(Cole's P.O.V)

My dad took out his cellphone but I stopped him, "Dad, I just need to take him back to the bounty. This happens to him all the time." My dad sighed, "Fine, I'll let you borrow my car." I smiled and picked up Gar. I put him in the car and drove back to the bounty. I put him back into his room and drove back to my Dad's house. I parked the car and called a taxi back to the city.

I made myself lunch and waited for the others to come back. My phone rang and I answered it, "Hello, this is Cole." It was Sensei, "Hello Cole, did Dareth stop by yet?" "He did and the dragon brought the box up." "How's my brother?" "Oh… he was arguing with Dareth when I got here. He tried to read the scroll and he read some of it. Then we went to my dad's and he passed out and I brought him home. Bye Sensei!" I hung up quickly. The phone rang again, "Hello Sensei." "I'm sending Tori home. I want you to take my brother and Tori to the hospital." "Okay Sensei… I'll do that." Geez, he should have said that before he sent me here.

"So… you're taking Tori and me to the hospital?" I turned and saw Gar leaning against the wall. I heard a knock. Tori walked into the room and looked at me, "I'm waiting! We need to go to the hospital now… my arm hurts! Lloyd is a little jerk." Gar shot an angry look at Tori and she looked at the floor.

I went onto the deck and the two followed me. I found Nya's samurai suit and pressed a button. It jumped onto the road and turned into a car. I hopped down and hopped in. Tori sat in front and Gar reluctantly sat in back, "Why do I have to sit in back?" Tori laughed and I chuckled too. We drove to the hospital.

Tori looked really tired so I picked her up. Gar looked at me, "Why are you holding her? I'm the one who can't walk!" I rolled my eyes, "Stop complaining all the time." He grabbed his head again and started coughing. I walked in and went up to the main desk. I asked the nurse, "Hello miss? My friend…" Gar cut me off, "I am not your friend!" I wanted to smack him, but I held my hand back, "This boy I'm babysitting for his brother and his brother's daughter need to see a doctor." Gar grumbled something. Tori looked at her Uncle with annoyance, "I wouldn't be here if your idiot son hadn't tried to kill me with a knife he somehow found." "You will stop talking about my son like that if you don't want me to give him another knife." She gasped and stopped talking.

The nurse looked at them, "What's wrong with them?" I put Tori down, "She got stabbed and he was poisoned and is always passing out and coughing." Gar grabbed his head again and he held onto me. The nurse picked up her phone and called in a doctor. A doctor showed up and took them to a room that had two beds.

Tori sat on one and Gar sat onto the other. Tori rolled up her sleeve and the doctor wrapped up the long wound, "How did you get this cut?" Tori looked up and pointed at Gar, "His crazy freak of a son found a freaking knife and tried to freaking kill me with it!" Gar frowned, "I told you not to talk about my son like that if you wanted him to leave you alone. Stop saying that, he's just a little kid." "Yeah, a little kid who tried to kill me!" He growled at her and she looked afraid, "If you hurt me I'll tell my dad." He laughed, "Like I care what they think… no one makes fun of Lloyd." The doctor frowned at them, "That is enough!" They both became silent and the doctor turned to me, "Do they always argue like that?" I shook my head, "She's just upset and he's just overprotective of his remaining son. The other one died in a fire." Gar flinched and closed his eyes. He trembled, "It was her fault too." Tori looked at the floor in shame, "I'm so sorry." He snapped, "Sorry doesn't help!" Tears fell down his face, 'It doesn't bring him back to me… it just doesn't… it never will." He hung his head and started coughing.

"It never will." He passed out again. Tori looked at him in horror, "Thorn just… he wanted to say… never mind… just be that way… you never listened to anyone Uncle and look how much it cost you." She started crying, "It was my fault, I was the one who made the fire start and I pushed him into it because I was mad at him. I killed my cousin because he was insane and did stuff he didn't mean. He never meant to hurt anyone but I meant to hurt him and he died because of it." The doctor looked at me and I answered, "They have huge family issues."

Tori cried harder and a nurse walked in, "Their guardian is here to see them." Sensei walked in, "Tori, what's wrong?" Tori shook her head, "It's my fault." Sensei looked confused, "What's your fault?" Tori tried to stop crying, "Thorn's death… he didn't fall into the fire… I pushed him in. Uncle wasn't lying when he said I killed him. Thorn knew I was going to kill him and he tried to say he was sorry, but I didn't listen and I killed him." Sensei stared at her, "Don't be sad, Thorn deserved it." Tori looked at him, "He never meant to though! He didn't deserve it! How can you think a little kid deserved to die!?" Sensei made her look up at him, "He did deserve it; even his mother agreed that he deserved it." I was horrified, "Misako agreed that her own son deserved to die? What is wrong with you?"

Gar woke up again and the doctor took his temperature, "I feel so awful." The doctor gasped, "This is dangerously high."

(Garmadon's P.O.V)

I rolled my eyes, "Tell me about it… what's up bro, how's Lloyd?" "He's fine, but he still won't talk to anyone." I smiled and the doctor used one of those finger pricking things, "Um… ow?" He shook his head at me. He looked over to my brother, "So, you are his guardian?" I shook my head, "No way, he may be my brother, but Suckerroo is my guardian. He's back home though and can't come." My brother cocked his head at me, "Yes, I am. Suckerroo isn't even human brother." He really knew how to make things lame, "Am I gonna be taken to the emergency room?" The doctor nodded, "Yes you are, you are extremely ill." I smirked, "That is awesome." They all stared at me, "What, oh… come on, it was funny! You people have no humor."

The doctor took me to another room and told me to lie down. "Is your hair dyed?" "NO! It is not dyed! My skin is also naturally this pale." I crossed my arms. "I'm so cold." My brother entered the room, "Do you ever stop complaining?" I shook my head, "It's too much fun. Plus, this is boring, and you are boring too." He frowned at me, "I'm not that boring!" Tori jumped over and said in a high pitched voice, "Yes you are! Even No-na thinks so!" I wanted to laugh but I felt sick. I started coughing and I sat up. My vision swirled and I fell back onto the pillow. The poison flowed into my bloodstream and I began to shake. "You have to find the last seed! The first clue and key is in the home of Yin and Yang… they live in the… the… just ask Lloyd… he knows…" My brother and niece nodded and they raced back to the bounty.

* * *

me: wow... Tori... what did you do?

Thorn: poor dad... ah well.

me: REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3 yin and yang

me: HELLO PEOPLE!

Thorn: why am i still dead?

me: IDK, but you will be dead for a loooooooooooooooooooong time! this contains very very bad babysitting!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Yin and Yang**

(Kai's P.O.V)

Tori, Cole and Sensei came running onto the bridge. Cole was panting for breath as Tori explained, "Uncle says that the clue and key are in the home of Yin and Yang! Lloyd, do you know what that means?" Lloyd nodded and typed in something on the big screen. A picture of two dragons curled next to each other in a yin yang symbol. I looked at the dragons on the screen, "We have to find two dragons? Lloyd, do you know where they live?" Lloyd nodded again. He opened his mouth to speak, but he shut it quickly. I stomped my foot, "Lloyd, just talk!" He shook his head and put a finger to his lips. Nya gasped, "Did you promise not to tell?" Lloyd nodded and clapped his hands.

Misako brought out the scroll again and Lloyd hid behind me. Misako looked at her son, "Lloyd, just read it and write down what you see." Lloyd shook his head and I stepped away from him. He went behind Zane next. Zane grabbed Lloyd, "Lloyd, please tell us. The Underworld will die if you don't." Lloyd looked sad and in a voice that was barely audible, "Meggie **(LOL)** knows." I was confused, "Who is Meggie?" Lloyd whistled loudly and the hydro dragon roared in response. "Oh, you named your dragon Meggie." Lloyd nodded and ran outside. We all followed them except for Rose, Bubba, and No-na. Lotus and Lilly were already outside and Lloyd was on the reins. Cole took the reins from Lloyd and carried him off. "I'm sorry Lloyd, but you can't come." Lloyd climbed back on and spoke with anger, "I will."

I patted Cole's back, "At least he's starting to talk a bit." Cole nodded and we all climbed aboard the dragon. I shouted down to it, "Meggie, bring us to Yin and Yang!" The dragon took off and flew towards the ice regions. It became really cold and Lloyd gave Cole the reins and he pressed against his sister. I wrapped my arms around Lotus and she pushed Lloyd away. Lloyd was startled and he slipped. He fell off of Meggie and hit one of the mountains.

The dragon roared with sadness but it kept flying. Cole tried to make it turn and it flew back to the bounty.

(Lloyd's P.O.V)

I hit the snow and I tumbled down until I landed in front of a wall of ice. I stood up and shivered, I was going to get really sick after this. I walk to the ice wall and looked for a way in. I saw a small hole and I wriggled through it. Sometimes I loved being seven. It was below 0 degrees in the cave. My white hair froze and frost collected on my glasses. I wiped my glasses off and I looked for Yang first. I looked over to my left and saw her. I calmly walked over to her and waved. She snorted and spoke to me, "Little Lloyd Garmadon, what an unexpected surprise. I see you have been slightly affected by the poison, little hatchling. Have you come for your first clue before I call for my black **(me: I mean no racism, it is just his color)** brother, Yin?" I nodded to the white dragoness and I spoke, "I have come for the clue. My brother has died and my father is dying from the poison's fatal breath. The Underworld has suffered from war and is now facing the poison. Please help me, I need your wisdom." I felt the poison in my blood and I collapsed. Yang jumped to me, "All you had to do was ask, you are suffering. I will call my brother and he will write the clue for you to give to the ninja." Yang roared and it sounded like an avalanche. I heard snow rushing outside of the cave and one started. It was huge and it made the cave colder. Yin came in from another part of the cave and nudged me. "Child, I will give you the key and clue." Yin was identical to his sister but he was black. He gave me a small gemstone that was triangular. It looked like a diamond and I took it from him. He gave me a note and it was written in the ancient language of Ninjago.

I climbed out of the hole in the wall and dug my way to the surface. I popped out of the snow and my hands were turning blue. I put the crystal and note in my pocket. I looked at the sky and couldn't see anything. It was a cloudless day and I started to climb down the mountain. I took out a vial and drank it. I turned into a four-year-old and I smiled. Now, if anyone found me, I would have a reason not to talk. I slipped and fell. I rolled farther down the mountain. I was numb and all I felt was cold.

I saw some people at the foot of the mountain and I walked towards them. It took forever, but I finally reached them. I let out a weak cry and one noticed me, "There's a kid!" The woman came over to me, "How did you get here? Where are your parents?" I didn't answer and shivered. She picked me up and brought me to her group. They took me to a large building. Frost built up on my glasses again, but I didn't wipe them off. One of the workers gave me a blanket and wiped off my glasses for me, "What happened?" I shook my head and looked at them, "I do not member, I tin my unca los me." I tried to sound young and clueless. They looked confused and called over another worker, "I can't understand this little kid." They both looked at me and I repeated, "I do not member, I tin my unca los me." The worker nodded, "He said he doesn't remember and he thinks his uncle lost him." They rubbed my head, "What's your name?" "Ma name is Lloyd." "Well Lloyd, who are your parents?" I answered, "My daddy's name is Gar. I do not wanna be sent to my mommy." One of the workers snapped their fingers, "That's the kid who my brother was talking about; he's in Ninjago city hospital. I'll take him there." The worker picked me up and took me to his car. He buckled me up and we drove to the hospital.

He took me out and went up to the nurse at the desk, "Is a guy named Gar here? I found his son." The nurse nodded, "He's in the I.C.U in room A156." The man nodded and we went to the room. Dad was on his iPad and he was playing a game. He noticed me and smiled, "Hi Lloyd! I thought you were with my brother… in the Ninjago desert visiting his student's parents." The man put me down and my dad lifted me up onto his lap. I was still really cold. "Geez Lloyd, why are you so cold?" The man answered, "We found him wandering in the icy mountains, and he almost froze to death." Dad gave me a confused look, "Were you trying to run away? I know my brother is boring, but… well I probably would've done the same thing." Uncle Wu walked in and stared at me, "Lloyd, we thought you were dead. You fell and then there was an avalanche." My dad glared at him, "Is that what you call an average day of babysitting? I told you to keep him safe! Not let him fall off of your supposedly safe ship and almost get killed." Uncle Wu crossed his arms, "It wasn't my fault! He came with us and…" "You should have made him stay! It is your fault! Don't deny it and it was your daughter that killed my other son! She admitted that she lit a fire and pushed him into it. I never want you near my son again… or Tori… and if you or Tori hurt him again… I will kill you and I mean it." I held onto my dad and whimpered. Uncle Wu tried to take me and I bit him. I drew blood and it went in my mouth. I let him go and swallowed the blood although it tasted like Cole's chili, "Your blood taste like Cole's chili."

My dad held onto me and turned me away from my uncle. Uncle Wu brought out a cloth and held it against Dad's face. Dad started coughing and choking, "How could… you… poison… me more?" He ripped the cloth away and punched Uncle. The man pulled Uncle away from us and pushed him outside. Security came and took Uncle away. Dad hugged me and was breathing hard, "I hate him when he does that. We are getting out of here." He stood up and picked me up. The man stated, "Whoa, you can't just leave." Dad smirked, "Watch me." He grabbed his iPad and we left the room.

We caught a taxi and went to the bounty. He climbed aboard and held me closer to him. He walked inside and went to the bridge. "Sup people!" Dad startled everyone and my mom gasped, "Lloyd, you're okay! You're also younger though." I smiled at her.

Dad put me down and stared at them, "What kind of babysitting was that? You left my kid on one of the icy mountains and he almost froze to death!" I was still shivering and I stuck my hand in my pocket. I pulled out the clue first and put it on the table. I laid it next to the scroll and I pulled the gem out next. Jay took the key from me, "Where'd you get this thing kid?" I took it from him and spoke so he could barely hear me, "Yin and Yang gave them to me. This is the first key." I put it next to the clue. Lotus, Lilly, and Nya walked in. Lotus picked me up, "Hey little bro! So, did you guys find Yin and Yang yet?" Kai nodded, "We sure did!"

My dad whacked Kai upside the head. Kai rubbed his head, "Well, Lloyd found them and we got the key and clue." My dad hit him again and he restated, "Lloyd found the clue and key without us. Are you happy now!?" He raised his hand to punch Dad. Nya held her brother back, "Kai, just cool off! You don't need to brag to your girlfriend!" Lotus stepped back, "NO WAY! He is not my boyfriend!" Kai looked sad, "I thought we were." Dad hit him again, "Stay away from my daughter, freak." I decided to make everyone mad, "Yeah you are Lotus, I fell because you and lover-boy were snuggling on the dragon. What about when you two were laying out under the stars and calling each other sweet?" Jay laughed, "You just got owned by a little kid, BURN!" Kai whirled around and jumped at Jay. Dad stared at Kai, "Is that why you were being so nice to me? So you could date my daughter!? (Insert word of choice), NO!" Kai jumped off of Jay and his face was bright red.

(Garmadon's P.O.V)

Lotus groaned, "Dad, we were just cold and Lloyd, we were playing a game with Nya and No-na!" Lloyd laughed and Misako looked at the clue. She looked at us all, "Garmadon, just calm down, deal with it later. The next clue and key are on the island of darkness and it says that there are actually 10 keys." I looked at the floor and mumbled, "Worst… day… ever." I felt a cold presence in the room and it gave me unease. Lloyd looked around and his eyes were clouded. Zane looked around, "I sense an evil presence in this room." I waved to him, "I am standing right here." Zane face palmed.

The coldness left and I heard a voice that was barely louder than a whisper, "I cannot return… cannot return, but I will help you… help you, Father." The voice faded away and I was confused. Lloyd looked at the clue and turned it over. He held it up to a light and a picture showed. It was a picture of a knife and a small scroll.

"Isn't this a picture of Thorn's knife, Dad?" I nodded, "Thorn must've taken it while he was on the island." Cole pumped his fist, "That should be easy to find, right?" I shook my head, "I have no idea where he kept his weapons." Jay asked something stupid, "Can't we ask him… oh… I'm sorry." Jay looked away and I closed my eyes. Memories of Thorn played through my mind and it ended with him dying for the second time. "You should think before you speak." I growled at Jay. Jay flinched at my harsh tone and I remembered how Thorn would just stare when someone was mad at him.

* * *

Thorn: If i was alive i would wring Kai's neck!

me: Jay should think before he speaks. it killed him before. I STILL NEED OCs! Also a name for Misako's mother! WHY!? WHY ME NO THINK OF ANYTHING!?

Thorn: help me...


	4. Chapter 4 the second location

me: i feel like posting another chappie today... i dunno why.

Thorn: i want to be alive!

me: stop crying!

* * *

**Chapter 4: The second location**

(Garmadon's P.O.V)

I heard the voice again and it was quieter, "Check the waves… the waves." Misako looked up, "Did anyone else hear that voice?" We all nodded and I went to the deck. A wave splashed and a scroll washed on board. I picked up the scroll and it was dry. I opened it and it was about the key.

_A key to be guarded by the prince of insanity, the chosen one will find. To be guarded past his life and death, even past his final breath. The boy, who has nothing sane, will be one of the poison's banes. On the island of darkened stone, he will guard it past the bone. The first key opens the door, the one that hasn't been touched by war. The ghost of death is hated the most, but his life… was to guard the knife. No matter what, the boundary will be cut._

I brought the scroll back to the bridge, "It says that the second key needs the first key and it is behind the door that has faced no war." Nya typed in the coordinates and the bounty flew to the dark island. I didn't tell them that they would need to get past a ghost and the guardian. I despised having to find the 10th key. There were guardians for each key. I knew who the 10th guardian was and I dreaded having to find them.

I went on deck and stared up at the moon as the others ate dinner. The moon was full and it was really bright. Jay came up to me, "Um hi… Nya said that I should apologize for before. I guess I should think before I talk. Kai and Zane once told me I should think about the outcome of what I said. What's your favorite quote?" I shot him a look, "Did you lose a bet?" He sighed, "Yes… we did rock-paper-scissors to decide who had to come up here. So… do you have a favorite quote?" I stared down into the dark water, "You don't know what you have… until it's gone." I glared at him, "Are you done yet?" Jay looked away, "Um… I guess so… you seem like an okay kid if you look past all the evil." He walked back to the others and I looked back up at the moon and whispered, "I didn't know what… I had… until you…were gone… Thorn… I miss you so much."

(No one's P.O.V)

A small ghostly shadow was watching as Garmadon looked at the moon. The ghost could not be seen and it floated into the game room. Jay, Cole and Kai were trying to teach Lotus how to play and Lloyd was watching his sister fail. The ghost looked at them in regret; it had always wanted to have a normal life like this when it was living. It remembered its life, but it had a job to do. It went to Sensei Wu's room.

No-na, Tori and Wu were meditating around the spirit smoke. The ghost wanted to smile, but it couldn't. It floated over to the spirit smoke and touched it. A message entered each of their minds.

It was a middle aged woman with dark brown hair. Her brown eyes glittered with worry. "H-hello, I sent a ghost to deliver this message. I wanted to tell you that I missed you both. Tori, I shouldn't have let them take you away. I'm so sorry." The woman burst into tears, "Wu, please let me know if our daughter is alright." She looked up, "I am at the edge of the foggy forest if you want to see me. The ghost I have sent will lead you… the ghost will try to stop you, but it is just playing."

They all came back to reality and No-na was angry, "She didn't even mention me! It was just about you two." Wu put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure she would have if she had more time. The ghost spoke softly, "She had all the time in the world… the time in the world." No-na growled and left the room. No-na had tears in his eyes and was holding back sobs. Tori got up to chase her brother but Wu grabbed her wrist. The ghost whispered, "Help me… help me… I want my daddy… my daddy." The ghost faded away and returned to the dark island.

The ghost went to the door and a figure grabbed it, "Who goes there?" The ghost tried to jerk away and in an echoic voice, "It is me… it is me, the keeper of the key… keeper of the key. Release me now Finn… me now Finn." The figure let go and opened the door. The ghost floated in and the door slammed shut. Finn retook his position in the trees and waited for his next visitor, "My death-found friend, I sense that your father will come soon. He is in despair at your murder. I await my old friend. My friend from a boarding school I used to go to. He will remember me, I am sure of it."

Finn screamed at the moon, "WHY DID YOU SEND ME HERE!? WHY AM I NOT WITH MY FAMILY!? WHY AM I STUCK WITH A GHOST OF FOUR-YEAR-OLD!? I DON'T DERSERVE THIS!" The ghost heard Finn's screams and it took its shape; a small, almost completely see-through tyke sunk to the ground and cried, "I want Daddy… I want daddy, I want my brother… my brother… I wish that the ninja were dead… the ninja were dead…I wish that I had one more chance… one more chance." A goddess formed in the light of the moon and her radiance light up the ghost. She wept as the ghost cried for its family and life. "The child had a horrible life and a horrible death and now it has a horrible afterlife. Husband, why must fate have to be so cruel?" An old man formed beside her, "I do not know, only Bubba knows and the little devil never tells. Bubba will help it though… Bubba always interferes. The demon changes what was meant to happen because he thinks he knows better than the rest of us. Just because he can see the future and we can't doesn't mean that he should make everything his pawns. He doesn't have worshippers, no one even knows his name, and he needs to fade away like he should have done a long time ago. I am sorry love, but I must destroy him. Look after the little ghost if you think it's worth it." The goddess went down to the little ghost-child and it whimpered as she knelt beside it. In its subdued echoic whisper, "Who are you… who are you? Can you help me… help me? Are you going to hurt me… to hurt me?"

The goddess shook her head, "I am Treesiah, the goddess of nature, I will try to help you little ghost, I wouldn't hurt you and I couldn't even if I wanted too." The ghost-child nodded and asked, "Will you help me return to my daddy… return to my daddy?" Treesiah held back tears, "I will help you find you're… your daddy." The ghost-child would have smiled but it had lost all happiness when it had been poisoned before it had died. Instead of playing it would just stand and look at the ground. Its father never knew how to make it smile during that period of time. The goddess seemed shocked that the ghost-child had loved its father; she thought he was a terrible person who didn't deserve love from anyone or a child of his own. The ghost-child knew what she thought and spoke to her with a seriousness it liked to use, its voice was deeper and sounded hoarse, "He tried to take care of me… care of me and he loved me… he loved me. He wasn't terrible… wasn't terrible and it wasn't his fault… wasn't his fault. He is in great despair… in great despair, that I am dead… I am dead."

The ghost-child stared up at Treesiah with a small bit of trust. The goddess looked regretful and the ghost-child looked away. In a soulless voice filled with sorrow, "I knew you couldn't help… you couldn't help. Do you think you could… think you could… you could?" Treesiah shook her head and looked at the knife, "Why didn't you end your life when you could?" The ghost-child answered, "I wanted to stay with my daddy… to stay with my daddy. He misses me so much… misses me so much." The goddess picked up the small spirit and the two disappeared.

* * *

me: I need ocs, why!? Also names for misako's mom. Poor little ghost.

Thorn: REVIEW and maybe i'll come back to life!

me: not gonna happen.

Thorn: it was worth a try... *Floats away*

me: i wish i could fly... that would be AWESOME!


	5. Chapter 5 chatroom and Facebook!

me: I love the ninjago chat stories! I like to add them to my stories! It makes it awesome!

Thorn: am i in this chapter?

me: you're in the author's notes... :P

Thorn: COME ON! :(

* * *

**Chapter 5: Chat room and Facebook**

(Garmadon's P.O.V)

I stayed out on the deck for a really long time. It must have been about three in the morning when my brother came out on deck. He was upset, "Garmadon, you should be resting! You're still really sick and we're gonna have a long day. You remember Teresa right?" I groaned, "Do we have to? I wanted to find the second key. Thorn is one of the guardians and in the scroll it said that even after death he would still guard the key. The voices I heard were him, I'm sure of it!" We heard a voice, "I miss you daddy… miss you daddy." I looked around but there was no sign of my son's ghost. Wu put his hands on my shoulders, "Whoa, calm down, living people matter more than the dead." I jerked away, "Nothing matters more than my sons."

I went back inside and my brother sighed, "You should let Thorn go and forget about him." Tears formed in my eyes and I raced away from him. I could never forget about Thorn. I tried to fall asleep, but when I couldn't I just stared at the ceiling. My door creaked open and Lloyd walked in. A smile played on my lips as my son came to me. He climbed onto my bed and looked up at me. I held him close to me and he was crying softly. He was still cold so I put my blanket around him. Lloyd began to fall asleep and I did too.

I woke up to a shutter sound and saw Kai and Jay taking a picture with their iPhones. They laughed and high-fived as they posted the pictures to Facebook. I glared at them and they took more pictures. Jay held down the button and started talking, "This is a video! Hello people on the internet! This is my friend who is 19 and his son who is four! Aren't they adorable together?" I smirked, "You know what Jay?" He gave the phone to Kai, who kept recording, "What's sup dude?" I readjusted my grip on Lloyd, "How long have you been dating Nya?" Jay smiled brighter, "Couple years… why?" Kai covered his mouth and I held back a laugh, "You two are still stuck in the friend zone and I must have been way better than you… because I have something Nya doesn't love you enough to have." I saw Nya standing in the doorway. Kai pointed the phone at his sister before filming us. Jay crossed his arms, "I am so better at girls than you. We have exited the friend zone! We love each other enough to do anything." I looked down at Lloyd, "Well… I have a kid and you don't… so… you guys just giggle around each other but don't do anything."

Nya walked over to Jay with her arms crossed. Lloyd woke up and I smiled. Nya glared at me, "We do stuff!" She started making out with Jay and I covered my son's eyes and turned him away. I looked at the phone, "Gross, they just had to do that in front of my son now. Kai, give me the phone." He threw me the phone and I turned it to Lloyd, "Say hi to the people who are going to view this." Lloyd smiled, "Hello!" I laughed and turned it to the others.

Kai leaped at Jay and Jay shrieked like a little girl. Lloyd started laughing and Nya pulled her brother away, "Kai, what the freak!" Kai pointed at me and said, "It was his idea! Aw… daddy's boy isn't he?" I gave the phone back to Jay and he uploaded it to Facebook. Jay gasped, "You have 35 likes and 1 dislike. Sensei disliked this video!" My brother walked in and Tori was watching the video behind him. She was giggling and my brother had his arms crossed. Jay started recording again. He turned to Tori and she held out her phone, "This is the cutest video ever!" Wu glared at us, "What are you five doing?" Jay, Kai, and Nya all looked at me and chorused, "He did it!" Wu sighed, "Brother, really?" I stared at him, "I was sleeping and they started taking photos of me! Then Nya and Jay started making out in front of my son! What's with the five of us thing? My son wasn't doing anything!"

Jay uploaded this video to Facebook also and my phone rang. I opened it and it was a friend request from Jay. I accepted and the videos popped up. I made a comment on the first video, Bro y u dislike me and video? I immediately received likes for my comment. They left the room and I sent a message, going to visit Teresa, my sister-in-law. I waited for a response and I got a frowning face from Jay and a question mark from Cole.

I went onto the creature chat and godling chat room.

(No one's P.O.V)

_(Gar has logged on)_

_(Jaylightningninja1 has logged on)_

_(Kaifiremonster1 has logged on)_

_(Zaneiceninja1 has logged on)_

_(Coleisstrong1 has logged on)_

_(Nya123 has logged on)_

Jaylightningninja1: Hello my lovely queen! :)

Nya123: Hi Jay

Gar: WTH was with the FB posts?

Kaifiremonster1: IT WAS FUNNY!

Gar: I don't need #s for my name yay! Cole, WTH with name?

Zaneiceninja1: I believe that he is referring to his strength and element.

Gar: BORING!

Coleisstrong1: Hurtful and mean. :`(

Jaylightningninja1: he was talking to Zane.

Zaneiceninja1: I am making tacos with sensei.

_(Zaneiceninja1 has logged off to make tacos)_

Kaifiremonster1: GROSS, OLD MAN TACOS!

Gar: no way Kai, his tacos are worth dying for!

Jaylightningninja1: what?

Gar: they are so good! They were the only part of his cooking I actually liked!

Kaifiremonster1: I guess that they might be good…

Nya123: Jay, why are you in the kitchen… eating a taco?

Jaylightningninja1: THEY ARE SO GOOD! :P

Gar: I told you so.

_(Jaylightningninja1 has logged off to eat more tacos)_

Nya123: Kai, how come you have been avoiding Lotus?

_(Lotus is about to log on)_

Gar: do not mention me!

_(Lotus123 has logged on)_

Lotus123: Hi Kai!

Kaifiremonster1: Hi Lotus, how are you?

Coleisstrong1: I'm fine Kai, go out with me! I am Lotus. :P

Nya123: Cole! You ruined their nice chat! Hi Lotus.

Lotus123: I'm fine Kai; wanna go to the market with me later?

Kaifiremonster1: Sure! How about we go to dinner with Jay and Nya on a double date?

Nya123: That sounds fun!

Gar: OMG! Kai did you forget I was here! NO WAY!

Lotus123: DAD!?

Gar: was up!

_(Coleisstrong1 has logged off to arrange a triple date with my mom) (Barf)_

Lotus123: What?

Kaifiremonster1: Bubba

Lotus123: Oh… see you at 8 Kai.

_(Lotus123 has logged off to go hang out with Lilly)_

Gar: Oh no… she's not!

_(Gar has logged off to have a talk with Kai)_

Kaifiremonster1: help me!

Nya123: You brought this onto you… I can merely try to talk him out of it.

_(Kaifiremonster1 has logged off to avoid being found)_

_(Nya123 has logged off to tell Jay about what happened)_

_(I must try to stop Cole, he is not gonna date my Mom!)_

* * *

Me: i am dying of laughter... i am watching go diago go and the king whale is stuck under a ship. Haha. and only a pathetic kid and a baby whale can save him... He has a whole kingdom of giant whales and NONE ARE DOING ANYTHING! I was all like WTH whales!?


	6. Chapter 6 teresa

me: my day is getting weirder by the minute! I had a mouth FULL of noodles and my mom tries to make me eat fruit at the same time and i'm like MFFFFT!

Thorn: Wow... that is weird.

me: any way... before that she tried to eat my finger when i pointed at her. Then as i am posting this! she puts her head on my and tries to squeeze me to death, then complains about my "Bad spelling"

Thorn: *Facepalms* any way... this chappie involves attempted suicide from one of my favorite characters and death.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Teresa**

(No-na's P.O.V)

I was sitting with Bubba while he was meditating. We were becoming friends and he liked to tell me about the other's futures. He was humming a song and it was calming and slightly hypnotizing. His glowing green eyes looked like liquid and they seemed bright with happiness but they had pain and I knew his jellyfish stings still hurt him. I put a hand on his small shoulder, "Are your stings still hurting you?" He nodded and unfolded his legs. He pulled down his hood and the red stings marred his pale face. Rose came in and rubbed her son's head. Bubba smiled and his red fangs gleamed. "Cole's going to come into the room in 5 minutes and he is going to ask if you want to go out to dinner with him with Kai, Lotus, Jay, and Nya on a triple date."

Five minutes Cole came into the room and he looked at Rose. Bubba was about to blurt out what he was going to say so I covered the godling's mouth. Cole blushed lightly, "H-hi Rose, I was wondering if you would like to…" Rose laughed, "I would love to go to dinner with you on a triple date." Cole stared at her with his mouth opened. She laughed, "Bubba told me." Cole glared at Bubba and Rose shot Cole a look. Bubba laughed quietly and Cole ran towards him, "You little…" Bubba ran out of the room screaming playfully. Cole chased after him and Rose laughed.

"Cole really is funny. So No-na, we're going to visit your mother? What is she like?" Memories flooded through my head, "It depends on who you ask; if you asked Tori than she would be a nice woman who cared about people. If you asked dad she was brave but she suffered from her past. I don't want to talk about how she acts towards me. She was awful and didn't care about me." Bubba ran back in and hid behind Rose, "Help me!" Rose held back a laugh as Bubba tried to hide from Cole. Cole ran back into the room, "He ran… so fast… like he… was… lightning." Bubba stuck his head out, "I'm the godling of elements, I possess the powers the elements have, such as running fast, withstanding heat, withstanding cold, causing earthquakes, walking on water and stuff." Bubba shot lightning at Cole to prove his point and Cole went flying against the wall. Rose ran over and helped Cole up.

Jay took a photo as he was walking by and he posted it to Facebook. He waved to me, "Hey No-na, we'll be at your mother's in a few minutes." I groaned and Jay shrugged, "Just wait until you meet my parents." I went up to the deck and looked down at the foggy forest. I saw my mother's house and I sighed. My sister came out and she had a purple ninja outfit. She was holding Lloyd's hand and he was crying silently. She saw my sad expression, "No-na, what's wrong?" I shook my head, "I don't want to see our mother. She hates me and I was so happy when Thorn showed up and I went with him. I preferred a life of watching him kill and kill than to stay a day with her. She told me to get out and never to return unless I became a ninja. I tried to avoid being a ninja so I wouldn't have to be with her." Lloyd cried harder at the mention of his brother and Tori rubbed his head. I thought she should take him to Uncle, but I figured he must have passed out again.

My dad walked out and he looked at both of us, "You two, I mean three ready?" Lloyd looked up, "Ready or watt?" (Ready for what?)His voice was a little hard to understand, "To see your aunt." Lloyd nodded and became silent as he looked at me. His eyes became hopeless again as the bounty descended. My mother came out of her house as the bounty landed. Uncle Gar came onto the deck and he picked up Lloyd. He stood next to my dad and followed us to the house. Tori ran over and hugged my mother, but I stayed behind and Uncle slowed to stand beside me. He put a hand on my shoulder, "I know how you feel. I had to face my mother, she is a goddess and I told her off. But that was the day Thorn died." I nodded and walked over to the others.

My mother glared at my uncle and Uncle smiled darkly, "Hello Teresa, I see you have your family back." My mother nodded and I stared at her. She ignored me and I heard a small growl. Lloyd was looking at my mother and his eyes were filled with anger. Uncle had longing in his eyes. I felt hurt that she didn't care about me, but it was replaced by anger as I remembered the day she told me to get out of her sight. Uncle Gar's smile faded and hurt entered his eyes. A soft echoic voice entered the air, "It is her fault… her fault. Tori killed me… Tori killed me. I did nothing wrong… nothing wrong. Bubbr wofd no… wofd no. Haff wox kux no… haff wox kux no." Uncle whispered to himself, "I will Thorn, I will even though it is wrong." I knew what the ghost wanted even if I didn't understand the language anymore. "She deserves it, so you just do it any time you want." He nodded and Lloyd smiled for a split second before returning to his soulless expression.

My mother looked around and the air was filled with silent laughs and howls of the dead, "The ghost and spirits are coming! Get inside before the walkers come. They have come early tonight. Usually they only come after dark unless they have a reason to." She shot Uncle a look, "Well, you are here." Uncle shrugged, "Not my fault, they just want their king and prince." Kai turned, "What about their princess?" Uncle glared at him, "She's not a princess. She never took the title and she betrayed the Underworld and will never be welcomed there again!" Misako gasped, "Garmadon, how could you say that?" He growled and walked off into the forest, the darkness consuming him.

I wanted to chase after him, but the howls of the walkers became louder and I could hear their stomps. We went inside and my mother locked the door tightly and shut the windows, "They know that you are here and they want to eat us. This is going to be a really scary night." Jay looked afraid, "What are walkers?" I answered, "They are souls that were not accepted in the Underworld and they desire to be living. They take on a zombie-like form and devour anyone they see. They obey Uncle Garmadon though and would gladly do anything he said." Jay nodded, "Thanks No-na that helps a bit." There was scratching on the door and a howl filled with anger and hunger. There was chanting, "Revenge, revenge for the prince, revenge for Thorn! Revenge, revenge for the prince, revenge for Thorn! Revenge, revenge for the prince, revenge for Thorn!" More scratches were heard and the door began to crack. Tori grabbed my arm, "No-na, there coming after me I just know it. I killed Thorn and Uncle must've had it with me." I shook my head, "They're not here for you, and Uncle sent them after the person who hurt Thorn and me."

My mother looked at me, "You knew that they were coming!?" I shook my head, "No, but I know that they're coming for you! Uncle needs a sacrifice to do his plan or something. He needed a life for something! They won't hurt you Tori, I promise." They door was scratched open and the walkers broke in. Uncle walked in and he was holding his swords. Lloyd followed his father and waved to me. I waved back and my mother looked pale. The walkers held her down and their howls seized.

Uncle smirked darkly and his eyes gleamed with evil, "This is what you deserve Teresa, for leaving my son and my nephew to die!" He brought up the sword and the lights went out. My father shouted, "What are you talking about? She's never even seen Thorn!" My mother gasped, "That crazy boy that No-na found in the woods! He tried to kill me! He forced No-na to go with him and took him away!" My face felt hot, "That's a lie! He was scared and held out his sword and tried to run away. You told me to get out and to never return and to kill him! I left and told him to come with me! He's dead now, are you happy? I became a ninja. I did what you said."

(Tori's P.O.V)

My uncle was about to kill my mom and my brother had known. I felt angry and I used my powers. Lloyd cried out in pain and he fell to the ground. Plants erupted from the floor and brought the walkers to the ground. They held my uncle back as he tried to protect his son. The others tried to reach him but vines held them back. Lloyd shrieked as he writhed on the ground. He tried to reach out for me but pulled back as his nerves filled with pain. The pain spread to his shoulder and he screamed as his snakebite from the great devourer was infected with my power. His eyes flashed green and he glowed but quickly returned to normal. Tears fell from his eyes as I made him slowly die. My uncle struggled to get free and he ripped free of the vines. He sliced his swords at me and he cut my arm. Lloyd cried as his body was filled with death-defying pain. My small cousin looked up at me with the same pain that Thorn had and I ended him. The vines held back my Uncle as Lloyd stopped breathing. The vines covered his mouth as he screamed for his son and nothing could be heard.

My father broke free and he hugged me. I calmed down and passed out. The vines sunk back into the earth and the ninja held my uncle back.

I woke up a few minutes later and the ninja were still holding my uncle back. I started crying and my mother hugged me. My uncle stopped struggling and he knelt by his son's body. He shook with grief and he hung his head. He looked over at me and his eyes were black infernos. He swayed and was breathing hard. He stood up and looked at the sword in his hand. He spoke miserably, "What's the point of life?" He raised the sword and Misako grabbed his wrist. She took the sword and threw it, "Don't do it. Just don't!" He looked her in the eyes and spoke in a lifeless way, "Why not?"

* * *

Me: OMG what's Misako's answer gonna be?

Thorn: she... *Bubba covers his mouth*

Me: you will say nothing!

Thorn: *Nodds*

me: good... TAKE MY POLL! and review! i still need ocs! and a name for misako's mom...


	7. Chapter 7 why not?

Thorn: HI! For some reason, Bubba isn't here so i can take over! This is kinda sad...

**Chapter 7: Why not?**

(Misako's P.O.V)

Garmadon looked into my eyes and spoke lifelessly, "Why not?" I didn't know how to answer. He jerked away, "That's what I thought. Why would you even care? You hate me, everyone does! Thorn and Lloyd were my life! They were the only reason why I even survived this long. I would have killed myself 14 years ago if it wasn't for them. My life has no purpose now… and no one can change that." I was at lost for words, "What about me and Lotus?" He shook his head and walked away. The shadows slammed the door behind him and they hissed at us.

Wu put a hand on my shoulder, "He's just upset." I shook my head, "He really meant that, I could tell." Wu shrugged and went after his brother.

(Wu's P.O.V)

I ran after my brother as he left. I heard his footsteps getting faster and I pushed harder. I followed his footsteps until they ended at a stream. I briefly saw my brother running towards the beach. I reached the beach and he was kneeling on the ground. I went up to him and he attacked me, "Your daughter killed my sons!" I managed to escape my brother's grip and I held him down. I waited for him to stop wriggling. He stopped and glared at me. I waited a while and he started crying silently. I held him tighter, "Calm down… just calm down. Everything is going to be alright." He shook his head. I got off of him, but he stayed on the sand. "Come on Garmadon, get up." He ignored me and lay there, staring at the dark, starless sky. "What's the point Wu? What's the stupid point?" I sat beside him and shrugged, "I don't know brother… I don't know. If father was here he would know." Garmadon looked up at the moon, "He became a god. I saw him the day Thorn died. I saw our mother too."

I stared at him in shock. I felt a flash of light behind me and a woman spoke, "I hate to interrupt the brotherly moment, but I just had to see my sons." Garmadon sighed, "Treesiah, your presence does not make feel any better. Talk to Wu instead of me." Our mother came over and sat beside us. She put a hand on my brother and he jerked away. A cold presence entered the air and Treesiah smiled as the ghost came into view. I heard a scream that sounded a lot like Bubba. Rose came running onto the beach and Cole was at her side, "Something took Bubba!" My mother sighed, "My husband said he must destroy Bubba. Bubba keeps altering the future too much and destroying destinies that were meant to happen." Rose burst into tears and Cole tried to comfort her. Garmadon stood up and disappeared. The ghost-child vanished and my mother tensed, "You wouldn't dare possess a goddess!" I heard an echoic voice, "Oh, but I do… but I do." My mother doubled over and her eyes were mismatched, one was green and the other was red.

She spoke in a voice I faintly recognized, "Taking over a woman was a really weird idea. I am out!" She doubled over again and her eyes returned to normal. The ghost-child faded away. Rose shook Cole, "We have to find him!" My mother replied, "I will bring you to the palace of the gods. Do not worry, we will find the child." Rose cheered up a bit and there was a bright flash.

* * *

Thorn: BUBBA NO! Now no one can hear me! awww... well, Bubba still needs OCs and a name for Misako's mother... REVIEW and tell what will happen to Bubba. Ooooo... Rose and Cole be likey each otha!

Cole: *Looks around* i swear i heard something... ah well, must be my imagination.

Thorn: WHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY!?


	8. Chapter 8 Bubba escapes

Thorn: Well, Bubba is still gone and will be back soon! Bubba and Monday1113 have weird chats and right now, No-na is going to marry her OC Lydia from Recovery road, as soon as Monday1113 says so. WHY DOES THE WORLD KEEP TRYING TO MAKE ME FALL IN LOVE?

Cole: I swear, i can hear this little voice in the back of my mind... im just going crazy.

Thorn: COME ON!? SERIOUSLY!? Bubba doesn't own Ninjago. Rose belongs to Ninja Panda 125. The song, Chasing the sun, belongs to the wanted.

**Chapter 8: Bubba escapes**

(Rose's P.O.V)

There was a bright flash and we were teleported to a big room with a long table and small thrones in it. Bubba was chained to the side of the room and he was being forced to kneel on the ground. I ran over to him, but 10 feet away he screamed and the loose shackles around him inserted needles into his wrist and ankles. Lightning arched down the chains and went through him. He shrieked and Cole pulled me back before I could run over to him.

An older voice rang throughout the room, "Well, well, what do we have here? I can see my youngest son, my grandkids, my son's students, and my daughter-in-laws. Treesiah, why did you bring them here?" Treesiah gasped as Bubba was tortured, "They wish to bring Bubba home. Our son believes that all Bubba needed was people to accept, like, and protect him. I believe that Wu is right." Creator **(The 1****st**** Spinjitzu master)** sighed, "I cannot let Bubba go, he is evil and refuses to tell me the future." The lightning stopped shocking Bubba and I spoke, "He just likes to annoy people. He also only gives tiny pieces of the future and he is hurt. Please release my son!" Bubba cried out as the needles drove into his skin again.

His hood fell off and the stings were bright red. Creator winced at his wounds, "He was stung by a god-stinger!?" Bubba's chains were removed and he ran over to me. I grabbed him and he was panting for breath, "I told you that you have to breathe." He shook his head, "I don't wanna hear it. I wanna go home." I picked him up and his solid green eyes were filled with happiness. He wrapped his arms around my neck. I had been working out with Cole and I was strong enough to lift him without a problem.

Cole hugged me and Bubba became immature, "Barf, Cole is hugging my mom! You guys still going to dinner? Can I come?" I nodded and he stuck his tongue at Cole. Cole ignored Bubba and I knew that he was no longer affected by Bubba's annoyingness.

Another flash appeared and we were all back at the bounty. I dropped Bubba by mistake and he bit his tongue. Blood came out of his mouth and he tried to spit it out. "Oh my mortals, I bit my tongue and it hurts!" Cole laughed, "Oh my mortals? It supposed to be oh my gods." Bubba shook his head and blood went flying, "Mortals say oh my gods and gods say oh my mortals. Does that make sense now captain obvious?" Blood was streaming out of his mouth and I grabbed a napkin, "Bubba, stop talking." He shut up and I pressed the napkin against his tongue until it stopped bleeding, "No more talking, okay?" He nodded and glared at Cole like it was his fault.

* * *

(The next evening)

Bubba's tongue still hadn't healed and he had made it bleed three more time that day and twice during the night. Nya, Lotus and I were all going to a restaurant with the guys and Bubba was watching us pick out clothes. I knew that he wanted to complain, but his tongue hurt and he didn't want it to bleed anymore. Bubba had been silent for a few hours and I enjoyed the peace of him not talking, he glared at me and I knew he was reading my mind, "Bubba, stop reading my mind, Mommy doesn't like that." Lotus and Nya started laughing and Nya mimicked me in a British accent **(me: I mean no offense, but my mom says this all the time in British cause Bubba is my nickname and I disturb her all the time),** "Bubba, Mommy doesn't like that." Bubba shot them a death glare and frowned. He made a pouty face and we all burst out laughing. He looked confused and held up his hands in surrender. I rubbed his blue and green hair and he looked up at me. Lotus took out a hot pink shirt that matched her hair and a skirt with a purple flame print on it, "These are so perfect!" She went into the bathroom to change and came out with the outfit on. She put her hair in a ponytail and spun around.

Bubba looked at the door, "Kai and Jay are spying on us!" Blood flowed out of his mouth again. I took out a napkin from my pocket and wiped away the blood. I threw it out and raced after the boys, "You idiots are spying on us! I will destroy you!" I tackled Kai and he flew on top of Jay. I held them against the walls, "If you ever make my son get hurt again… I will destroy you and Cole will help me. Do you understand?" They both nodded and Jay said, "This is one mama you do not wanna mess with. Can we call you mama?" I held back a laugh, "Okay… I guess you can." Jay laughed and the two ran away.

I went back into the room and Bubba was holding back laughter. "The guys are gonna be calling me mama from now on. What should Bubba wear?" Bubba's eyes widened as we all looked at him. Nya raised her hands in the air, "I have a feeling that it's shopping time!" Lotus put on her normal outfit and we went to Ninjago city. I found a hat and a pair of dark sunglasses for Bubba to wear and he looked almost completely normal, minus the red fangs and jellyfish stings. He kept his mouth shut and he looked normal. We went to the mall and Bubba hung his head.

Lotus and Nya went to find a dress for Nya and I took Bubba to the kid's clothes section. I bought a hat that matched his hair and a black shirt that said I AM AWESOME, OBEY ME. I got him sneakers and a smaller pair of sunglasses. I think he liked the clothes and we waited for Nya and Lotus outside the store. They came out and Nya looked happy with the dress she bought. Some people stared at Bubba and he hissed at them, exposing his fangs to a few people. They looked away and a sly smile was on his face. I pulled up his hood and he rocked his head, humming a soothing song. Lotus looked like she was entering a trance and Nya snapped her fingers. Lotus jumped and asked, "Was that one of the songs from the Underworld? Is it the one that puts everything in a trance and stops time from passing on the island?" Bubba nodded and hummed louder.

Lotus covered her ears, "Bubba, stop!" Bubba stopped and continued to rock his head.

He sung softly and I could barely hear him.

_I'm better_  
_So much better now_  
_I see the light, touch the light,_  
_We're together now_

_I'm better_  
_So much better now_  
_Look to the skies, give me life_  
_We're together now_

_We've only just begun_  
_Hypnotized by drums_  
_until forever comes_  
_you'll find us chasing the sun_

_They said this day wouldn't come_  
_We refused to run_  
_We've only just begun_  
_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_When Daylight's fading_  
_We're gonna play in the dark_  
_Til it's golden again_  
_And now it feels so amazing_  
_Can see you coming_  
_And We'll never grow old again_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_I'm never_  
_I'm never down_  
_Lying here, staring up_  
_And you're looking down_

_I'm never_  
_I'm never down_  
_Live forever, forever_  
_With you around_

_We've only just begun_  
_Hypnotized by drums_  
_Until forever comes_  
_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_They said this day wouldn't come_  
_We refused to run_  
_We've only just begun_  
_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_The sun, the sun, the sun, the sun, the sun_  
_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_When the Daylight's fading_  
_We're gonna play in the dark_  
_Til it's golden again_

_And now it feels so amazing_  
_Can't see it coming_  
_And We'll never grow old again_  
_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_When the Daylight's fading_  
_We're gonna play in the dark_  
_Til it's golden again_

_And now it feels so amazing_  
_Can't see it coming_  
_And We'll never grow old again_  
_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You'll find us chasing the sun_

He stopped singing and Lotus hit him. He jumped back and ran away. I tried to grab him but he was gone too fast. I looked for him and Lotus put a hand on her mouth, "I am so sorry Rose, I have no idea what came over me!" I nodded and Nya took out her cell phone, she called Jay, "Hi Jay! Do you think you could help us find Bubba? He ran away… that's good!" She put the phone away and I caught a glimpse of Bubba's hood. I ran over and he escaped my grip. He fell down and I caught him. He squirmed to get away and Nya helped me hold onto him. Bubba wriggled away and ran into Jay. Jay latched onto him and Bubba cried out.

One of the mall cops came over and asked Jay, "Do you know this kid?" Jay nodded, "My girlfriend's friend's son who lives with us. Bubba, stop wriggling around! You feel like an eel!" Bubba bit Jay and ran off. Jay cried out, "Rose, tell your kid to stop being mean to me!" I nodded and I ran after Bubba. I pushed past people and I saw Bubba standing on the railing to the stairs, ready to jump off. I shouted at him, "Bubba, don't you dare jump off! Get down and come here, right now!"

Bubba jumped and landed on the bottom floor, a normal fall that would've killed someone. He ran out of the store and the sky became dark. Lightning flashed and it began to rain. Nya, Lotus and Jay caught up to me. Jay was holding his wrist and blood seeped between his fingers. We went outside and went back to the bounty. Cole was waiting for us and he saw that Bubba was gone, "Where's Bubba? I thought you took him with you." I nodded, "He ran off and we didn't see where he went. He summoned the storm." Hail and rain fell from the sky and lightning flashed. Wu came out on deck and motioned for us to come inside.

We went into the bridge and Garmadon was sitting at the table and he looked bored out of his mind, "Please untie me! I have been sitting here for an hour!" Wu shot an annoyed look at his brother, "Just tell us where the second key is!" Garmadon sighed, "It's behind the door that has faced no war! That is on the Island of Darkness!" He tried to pull free but his hands were tied tightly. Wu sighed, "That's not even a real location!" I heard a snap and Garmadon stood up, "I'm free!" Garmadon tried to escape but Kai came out of nowhere and tackled him. Garmadon bit Kai and Kai's face became blank. Garmadon stood up and dusted himself off. Kai stood still and Garmadon looked at him, "Um… go kick Cole." Kai walked over to Cole and kicked him where it hurts. Cole shrieked and sank to the ground.

Garmadon started laughing and I almost died as well. Garmadon stopped laughing suddenly and his eyes changed colour. One was green and the other was red. Mist formed around him and he spoke with a childish voice, "Possessing my father is awkward. Help me… I need a life… give me a life!" Garmadon blinked and his eyes became purple again and he collapsed. I felt something cold touch my skin, but there was nothing there. Wu helped his brother up and Garmadon had a wild and lost look in his eyes, "Servant, kill the girl!" Kai ran out of the room, drawing his sword. Garmadon's eyes changed again and he smiled, "Her life will be perfect!"

(Wu's P.O.V)

Only one person would be that happy to kill Teresa and that meant that Lloyd possessed his father. I shook my brother and his eyes returned to their purple color. I raced after Kai and he was about to kill Teresa. I pulled him back and he shook his head, "What happened? D-did Garmadon bite me?" I nodded to my student and he put his sword away. Kai looked ashamed and I went back to my brother. Cole was on top of him and Garmadon was trying to bite him. I pulled the two apart and I threw Garmadon at the wall. He kept his balance and sat back down. He took out his journal and looked at it.

He opened it up to a map and held it out, "Here's the stupid location of the second key. I don't really know about the others and I know everything about the last one… but you aren't allowed to know until you find the others." My brother started coughing and he went to his room. I looked at the map and gasped, "Of all the places to be it has to be there!"

* * *

Thorn: Bubba is still gone! Maybe i can talk to Cole. Anyway, GO DAD! You rock!

Garmadon: I know right!

Cole: why are there two voices in my head!?

Thorn: We have come to haunt you!

Cole: OH NO! I HATE GHOST!

Garmadon: :P REVIEW! Check out Bubba's new Pole! Bubba also just made a deviantart under the name of ThornGarmadon!

Thorn: Bubba made me!

No-na: for some reason i feel the urge to say Bubba also made me.

Lotus: Me too.

Lilly: me three.

Garmadon: Hi Lotus!

Lotus: Dad, please stay out of my life!

Garmadon: Bubba still needs OCs and REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9 who are you?

Thorn: Sup people! we are back! this involves some interesting moments.. Well character death.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Who are you?**

(Garmadon's P.O.V)

I woke up and I saw ghost surrounding me. I shut my eyes again, but the twitters of the ghost roared. I groaned and snapped, "Go away stupid ghost!" I heard a voice, "Sorry Uncle." I sat up and saw No-na, "I wasn't talking to you. A bunch of ghost from the Underworld were in here… they talk as much as Jay." My nephew nodded and left the room. All I needed was a life and then Lloyd would have his third chance. I stood up and sat back down, I was not feeling good today. My journal was on the foot of my bed and I looked through it. I found the map and looked at the location; it was on a small island, the island of the lost. Bubba appeared beside me for a second and then he disappeared.

I had made the map with magic and it changed. The island did not like to be found. It disappeared completely and returned. I sighed and poison rushed through my veins along with venom. It felt like fire but I ignored the pain. Tori looked into the room and at the changing map, "Hi… I really don't know what came over me… I guess when Lloyd had the same look in his eyes are Thorn did… I lost it and that was it." I nodded, "I know you didn't mean it… I just need a life to bring him back. No one but No-na wants to help me." Tori had a sneaky gleam in her eyes, "I have an idea. I'll do the killing, but you have to bite me and just leave a mark." I nodded and bit her wrist. Her face was blank, "You are free from my control." She shook her head and smiled.

She ran out of the room. She dropped something on her way out. I picked it up and looked at the picture. It was a picture of Teresa, Wu, Misako, No-na, Tori, Lotus, myself, Lloyd and Thorn. As I looked at it Thorn and Lloyd faded away. It was a time photo. A time photo knew who was living and who was dead. I stuck the picture in my journal. I heard a scream and I walked out of the room. The halls had vines spread out like veins and they grew thicker as I approached my brother's room. Tori was using her powers and I heard croaking. I saw a small purple frog. It was hiding under a leaf. It was bright purple and it looked shiny. I reached out to touch it but I pulled back, it was poisonous and I didn't feel like be sicker than I already was.

I entered the room and silently said wow. Tori was at the side of the room and she was glowing softly. The vines tried to push me back, but Tori waved them away. Teresa was held down by vines and I smiled down at my niece. She smiled back at me and Wu struggled to get free. I pulled on my acid-proof glove and picked up one small frog. It croaked happily as I rubbed its neck. I put it on the vine that covered Teresa's mouth. It moved its tiny foot towards her skin. Wu shouted at me, "What did you do to Tori!?" Tori laughed evilly and pulled up her sleeve to revel the bite. Although she was no longer under my control, my brother believed that she was, "Keep your teeth to yourself Garmadon!" I bared my teeth at him and he flinched.

The little frog was just about to put its violet foot on Teresa when Misako came into the room. The vines tried to surround her but she used Spinjitzu to hold them off. She plucked the frog off of Teresa and she threw it at me. It landed on my shoulder and it croaked happily. "Aw… you missed." I frowned at her and she glared at me, "Garmadon, why are you trying to kill Teresa?" I growled at her and looked back at Tori. She nodded and the frog leaped across the room. It landed on Teresa and the vines on her mouth receded. The frog tried to wiggle into her mouth. It managed to slip past her lips and into her mouth. The vines disappeared and Teresa spit out the frog. The frog wiped itself off and it hopped to my feet. I knelt down and put my hand to it. It hopped back to my shoulder.

Teresa grabbed her throat and fell to the ground. I knelt beside her and grabbed her throat, "I will have your soul." She choked and became limp. She fell from my grip and I held a strange cloud. I felt a cold presence and the soul faded away. Lloyd appeared in the room and I grabbed my son. He was gasping for breath and I heard another ghost's voice, "I cannot return… cannot return." Tori smiled, "YAY! The plan worked and Lloyd is back and I wasn't possessed and that frog is so awesome!" The frog croaked and Lloyd laughed at it. I smiled at the frog, "I am so keeping this thing." The frog clapped its two front feet together. Tori giggled as the frog attempted to clap; she tilted her head as the frog spoke, "It says that his name is Echo. **(Yes, I love the clone wars)** I can talk to animals?" I nodded and Echo nodded as well. Wu looked at us in shock, "Y-you two planned this? You did it on your o-own? He wasn't controlling you?" Tori looked at her father in shame as I laughed quietly.

"Well, as much as I would love to stick around, Lloyd and I have something to do." A vortex appeared and I stepped into it. We ended up on the island of the lost. I collapsed and Echo jumped onto Lloyd's shoulder. Lloyd backed away from me and a man approached him. He picked up Lloyd and knelt beside me, "May you be forever lost. I will take care of your son and pet. This is Lost Isle." The man ran towards the middle of the island and I drifted into a deep unconsciousness.

(Misako's P.O.V)

Tori ran out of the room and I chased after her. She jumped onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow and she started crying. I sat next to her and waited for her to calm down. I had learned while living with Garmadon and Wu that you should wait for someone to calm down before you try to approach them. She calmed down, "I'm a monster. I killed so many people! I killed my family. Well, at least not as many as Thorn did." I smiled at her attempt to convince herself. Thorn might have been my son, but he was the true monster and I was glad that he was dead. "You aren't that bad, there are people who were worse. When I was a little girl a boy came and killed my parents. He killed his own parents and the rest of his family except for his brothers. His older brother stopped him and he found me. They took me in and treated me like I was their sister. The reason I had forgiven Garmadon was because he saved the two youngest brothers from Wu killing them. They never knew that I was the girl who was there."

Tori gasped, "You really liked the boy, even though he killed your parents?" I nodded, "He had given me a home, I loved the four of them, Jarod, Nathan, Zom and Zib were my new family and even though they practiced dark arts and stole, I still loved them." It made me sad to talk about my adoptive brothers. She looked up at me, "But you couldn't forgive Thorn… they meant to do all that and he didn't… they had control and he didn't… but you couldn't forgive him? Uncle was right…" She slapped a hand over her mouth and looked away, "Forget that last part!" I wondered what she had meant. I walked out of the room and found Garmadon's journal on the floor. I picked it up and a time photo was in it. As I looked at it Teresa faded and Lloyd reappeared. Strangely, Garmadon faded a bit, but he was still visible. Wu looked over my shoulder, "Is that a time photo?" I nodded and he looked at it, "Garmadon is faded… gods, this isn't good!" He ran up to the deck and turned the bounty. I saw a small island at the edge of my vision. He grabbed the steering wheel and yanked it towards the island.

The bounty almost crashed and made a huge splash as it hit the water. Wu ran out onto the deck and I chased after him. He jumped onto the beach and I saw Garmadon. Wu knelt beside his brother and shook him, "Brother, wake up!" I knelt beside him as well and Garmadon opened his eyes. He looked at us with confusion and spoke with fear, "Who are you?"

* * *

Thorn: What happened to my Daddy!? REVIEW! AND TAKE BUBBA'S NEW POLL! ON ITS PROFILE!


	10. Chapter 10 the 2nd guardians

me: I AM SORRY FOR POSTING THE WRONG THING FOR CHAPTER NINE! I fixed it :p YAY!

* * *

**Chapter 10: The 2****nd**** guardian**

(Misako's P.O.V)

Wu laughed, "Don't joke around." We stood up and Garmadon backed away from us, fear clearly showing on his face and in his eyes, "Who are you? How did I get to Lost Isle? What happened to my son?" I gasped, he wasn't lying. He didn't remember us, "He doesn't remember anything! Do you remember who you are?" He nodded, "Why wouldn't I? My preferred name is Gar." He backed away farther, "I don't know who you are or why I'm on Lost Isle, but I do know that I'm getting my son and pet back." He ran off and I looked at Wu, who had his mouth hanging open, "How did this happen to him? Of course! The guardian must've known he was coming… Garmadon knows something about the last guardian and… he's the tenth guardian, ugh, how could I have not known that!?" I was shocked, Garmadon was the tenth guardian and that meant that he knew or had known everything!

A laugh was heard behind us and I turned. A man with ocean blue eyes and silver hair with blue tips was standing there. He had an amulet on his neck and it was knife shaped symbolling that he was the second guardian. His clothes were ripped and he had a pirate's sword. The ends of his shorts had barnacles growing on it and he spoke like a pirate, "Ahoy matey! I am Finn and I am son to the stealer of the seven seas, Captain Soto!"

Wu looked like he was about to bust a fuse, "What did you do to my brother!?" Finn laughed and shouted back, "He needs to guard the last key! Ye landlubbers want to know what happened to your little friend. I wiped his memory and took his son! I'll have ye sinking to Davy Jones locker if ye try to steal me treasure from me little death friend. Argh… ye be trying to steal the key now are ye?" He pointed the sword at us, "Argh… ye never be getting the key from death kid! It be a whipping its ghostly blade at ye two!"

I looked at Finn and almost laughed as a bright flash occurred. He turned into a boy that must've been about 13. He sighed, "I hate when this happens. I like being older and it makes me sound like a pirate better! But I still meant what I said and I send you to Davy Jones locker if you mess with death kid! It's my only friend I have left… I got the death god's son and Lloyd and I used to go to boarding school together and then there's Echo. He may be a frog but he's really nice and I can talk to him all I want! I'm a get outa here one day and find my father! I'll show him I can be a pirate! I'll show him!" He shrugged and ran, his necklace almost falling off. "Death-kid, I'm coming back, don't worry!" He stumbled a bit and climbed up a tree and leaped through them like it was what he was born to do, "I'M COMING DEATH-KID!" Wu stared in horror as Finn ran off, "He took Garmadon's memories? He thinks he can run off like that! I am going after him!" Wu ran after Finn and I chased Wu.

We ended up at a door and it was just closing. Wu pounded on the door, "Open this door!" I heard laughter and Finn shouted back, "Do you have the first key?" Wu pulled the gem from his pocket and shouted back, "I have it in my hand! Come see for yourself." A ghostly form floated through the door and took the key, "It is the key… is the key. Let them in… them in." The ghost gave Wu the gem and the door opened. Finn stuck his head out and we entered the room. It was like a cave and had a pool of water in the middle. A table rose from it and the ghost was sitting on it. The ghost took its form and it was a little kid. It was still see-through and It looked at me with sadness, "Misako, why do you hate me… hate me? What did I do wrong… do wrong? I took punishment… punishment." I stared at the ghost and tears streamed from its face. "I do not hate you, but I cannot forgive you for what you did. You killed so many and did so wrong. I never seen you take punishment and I had wished for you to die." It nodded, "Well, you have your wish… have your wish." It shook his head, "That is not true… not true." Finn glared at me and balled his fist.

The ghost disappeared and a knife floated out of the water and rested on the table. "If you had lived one day… one day… of my life… my life… you would have killed yourself… killed yourself." I heard a quiet cry and the ghost spoke again, "Especially that one day… that one day. The little girl's voice and eyes… voice and eyes… and I killed her… I killed her." I gasped, "I saw that on the news, it was awful." A ghostly cry echoed throughout the cave and Finn was angry, "You made a ghost cry! You made a ghost of a four year old cry! Get out of our cave!"

Finn's skin became scaly and gills formed on his neck as fangs shot from his mouth. He roared and transformed into a sea serpent. An orb of black fire glowed in the center of the table. The ghost-child picked up the knife and gave it to me. Finn looked at us, "The next key and clue are on keep's isle! But be warned, you'll be there a while. Garmadon knows the keepers and they know him, but to be warned, it is at the end." He turned back into a kid and looked at us, "Do you know anyone named Lilly Soto?" He clapped his hands together and jumped into the water but jumped out with a shriek. He was smoking and he ran out of the cave. He jumped into the ocean and laughed like crazy. He splashed around and ducked under. He came back up and he had gills, "I'm a fishy! YAY, I'm a little fishy!" Wu looked at him like he was crazy, "Did he say Lilly?"

We went back to the bounty and the others were there. A sea serpent shot out of the water and landed on the ship as Finn. He looked over at Lilly and he hugged her, "Lilly, I missed you!" Lilly pushed him away, "Do I know you?" He nodded, "It's me, Finn!" She looked at him blankly, "Never heard of you before in my life." His smile faded, "What do you mean?" She looked at the boy, "I don't know who you are." His eyes widened, "You don't know who I am? H-how could y-you not r-remember m-me?" Lilly shook her head, "I don't know who you are. Am I supposed to know you?" He nodded like crazy and almost started crying, "Yes, you are supposed to know me! Lilly Soto, how could you not know me!?" She gasped, "How do you know my last name?" He smiled, "Because I'm Finn Soto and Captain Soto told me about you before sending me to Darkly's boarding school for bad boys!"

Lilly laughed, "I have no idea who you are and how do you know who my father is?" Finn took a deep breath, "Have you missed the stupid point!? I am your little brother Finn!" Lilly shook her head, "You can't be! I don't have a little brother!" Finn jumped into the water and turned into a serpent again. He shot up and plucked her off the ship and pulling her underwater. She screamed and surfaced, gasping for breath and trying to stay afloat, "I can't swim!" Finn put her back on the ship and became a kid again, "What kind of pirate are you?" Lilly yelled at him, "I'm not a pirate and never will be! What kind of brother tries to drown his sister? Don't call me a pirate ever again!" Finn flinched at her words and he burst into tears. He turned into a serpent and swam away. I turned to Wu and Nya set the course for Keep's isle and the third key.

* * *

me: betcha none of you thought Lilly was captain Soto's daughter! REVIEW! TAKE MY POLL! YAAAAH! I had to research on how pirates talked while writing this... it was hard!


	11. Chapter 11 i dont remember

Thorn: HI PEOPLE! To steph loves 1D! It gets interesting don't worry! Bubba does not like to kill off Lloyd, but it found it nesisary!

* * *

**Chapter 11: I don't remember**

(Gar's P.O.V)

Those two people disturbed me and I went to look for my son. I heard a croak and saw a little purple frog waving at me, "Hey Echo! Have you seen Lloyd?" Echo nodded and hopped onto my shoulder. He pointed and I went in that direction. I saw Lloyd and I picked him up. "Hey little buddy, I found you! I don't remember anything at all. At least I remembered you and Echo, which should make things easier." Lloyd nodded and put his head on my shoulder that Echo wasn't on.

I walked towards the beach and I saw a ship. There was a giant snake-like fish thing swimming away and the ship flew into the air. Ships couldn't fly, well, apparently no one told that ship. I saw a rock and I pressed it. A tunnel came out of the water and I walked into it. It sunk back into the water and the sides were made of glass. There were fish swimming around it and the tunnel split. I choose the left tunnel and it began to slope upwards. I ended up on a different beach. There was a thick jungle and Echo croaked happily.

A soldier came up to me, "Who are you? Why are you on this island?" I thought for a moment, "My name is Gar and I have no idea why I am here. I barely remember anything at all." The soldier nodded, "I see, you and your companions are going to have to come to headquarters. We'll find out who you are. Who is the kid?" I looked at Lloyd, "My son Lloyd. The frog is Echo." He nodded and Lloyd whimpered. Echo croaked and Lloyd calmed down a bit.

He took me to a jeep and I climbed in. We went to a big armored building that was heavily guarded. Another soldier stopped us and asked for an I.D. They opened the gates and let us in. Echo croaked and it sounded a bit like words. He croaked again, "This is Keep's Isle." I had no idea what he was talking about and Lloyd looked around with fear. The soldier stopped the jeep and led us to a room. There was a desk and another man was sitting there. I sat across from him and Echo whispered to me, "Beware of General Scare." The General looked at Echo in slight surprise, "A talking frog. So, you know my nickname, little frog. What are all your names?" Echo laughed and responded, "I am Echo! This is my owner, Gar, and his son, Lloyd!" The General raised an eyebrow, "A sassy frog. Why are you three here?" I shrugged, "I don't remember… I don't remember much and I don't remember why." I tried to remember, but I came up with nothing.

The General sighed, "What do you remember?" I shrugged, "I remember my name and age. I remember these two. I remember waking up on Lost Isle and I remember that I am the guardian of the tenth key and clue to the last seed. I can't think of anything else. I don't remember." Lloyd looked up to me and one of his irises were red, "Lloyd, why are one of your eyes red? They are supposed to be green." Lloyd shrugged and quietly said, "This is uncle's fault." The General asked, "Who else is in your family?" I shrugged, "I don't remember."

The general growled, "Where are you from?" I shook my head, "I don't remember." He became angry, "I'm not here for games boy!" I was confused, "What are you talking about?" He slammed his hands on the table, "You destroyed my army and my military base! Don't act like you don't remember me!" I let out a startled cry and Echo leaped onto the General's face. The General screamed as Echo's poison sank into his flesh and attacked his nervous system. Echo hopped back to my shoulder and covered his eyes. I put my hand over Lloyd's eyes and stood up. I quickly exited the room.

I got into the jeep and hotwired it. It started up and I drove out of there. I drove towards the desert at the edge of the island. It was nightfall by the time we reached our destination. The jeep skidded to a halt in front of a building that sat in the middle of the desert. A man and a boy came out and stared at me in surprise. The younger one smiled and I got out of the vehicle. The older one pulled me inside and Echo croaked. The younger one took Lloyd and Echo from me and brought him upstairs. The older one sat down and I sat across from him. He crossed his arms and started to speak.

* * *

Thorn: Because Bubba ran away about 3 chapters ago, I have become the host! Who are the boys? Review!


	12. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

me: Hi everyone... i'm really really really really really really really really really really really sorry for not updating in so long.

Lotus: Yeah, Bubba has run out of idea's for this story.

me: So, idea's are appreciated! I've been working on my other stories.

Thorn: She's been working on her story _He didn't get to choose._

Lilly: _Thorn's past for reign of the snake king_

Veno: _The soulless son _and _Rise of the Phantom_

Suckerroo: _Shards of darkness_

Tutulut: And _Moments of a rose_

me: So, i'm putting this on hold for a while.

I'M SO FLIPPIN SORRY!

Please don't hate me...


End file.
